Impossible Romance
by Katalinia
Summary: AU. Only way this was possible. Anywho, Kuu-san meets someone in a candy store. (That should give y'all a BIG hint as to who she meets...)


Impossible Romance  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: *chibi Caldina pops up* 'Linia-chan didn't feel much like doin' this thing again, so I'm gonna. *clears throat* Katalinia don't own Rayearth or any of it's characters. An' don't bother ta sue her, 'cuz poor 'Linia-chan ain't got no money right now.  
  
  
Kuu stood in front of the chocolates in the candy store. She was trying to save some money for a car, but everyone needs a sugar rush once-in-a-while. At least, that was her reasoning. She idly pulled some of her long brown hair over her braid and shoulder so she could run her fingers through it while she thought.  
^Expensive chocolates taste the best, but the cheaper it is, the more I have left.^ she thought, picturing her dream car: a gold Ford Mustang convertible.  
  
Geo walked in to the candy store, locking his gold Ford Mustang convertible on his way. After he entered, he tried his best not to act a dumb blonds I.Q. (NEGATIVE 250-ish, if you were wondering.) (NOT to offend any blonds out there. It's just this thing with me and my lil' sis. ~_~)  
He walked strait towards the chocolates, noticing a girl with long brown hair wearing light blue peddle pushers and a light pink spaghetti strap tank. He would've stared at her, but the chocolates begged for his undivided attention.  
Kuu barely noticed the young man that came over to stare at the chocolates. His hair was black, and he had on blue jeans and a khaki shirt.  
After a few more minutes, they both reached for the same box of chocolate. Kuu barely reached it first, and Geo's hand covered hers. They both turned slightly and looked at each other.  
"Oh...I'm sorry." Kuu said, sliding her hand out from under his. "You can have it."  
Geo was temporarily stunned by her remark. Then he picked up the box and handed it to her. "You reached it first." he said before she could protest.  
The girl just shook her head, her brown hair waving slightly with the motion. "It's too expensive, anyway. I'm saving my money for something." she said.  
Geo watched her take about three steps before saying: "Excuse me, miss?" She turned around with a questioning look in her deep green eyes. "I don't think we introduced ourselves. My name's Geo. Geo Metro."  
"I'm Kuu Houoji. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kuu said, smiling.  
"Well, Miss Kuu, would it be alright if I bought these for you?: Geo asked, smiling winningly.  
Kuu blushed, averting her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't take that offer, no matter how kind, for more then just the reason that he was a stranger. But she just couldn't say 'no', so, she said "If you insist."  
Geo then smiled and walked over to the cashier, Kuu following him, lightly blushing the whole while. The old lady at the cashier (a.k.a.- Alcione. ~_^) glanced from one to the other while she rang up the candy.  
"Your total comes to $1,884.66 yen." she said, shrugging at the mysteries of youth.   
  
(BTW- In case you're wondering, 1,884.66 yen is $15.01 in American dollars. Yes, I am a geek. But that currency converter Yahoo! has is SO much fun to play with! Anyways, back to da story! ~_^)  
  
Geo paid exact change, grabbed the chocolates, and, with a nod to the old lady (~_^), left, Kuu in tow.  
When they got outside, the first thing Kuu noticed was a gold Ford Mustang convertible; the car of her dreams. Geo noticed the way she was looking at his car and asked: "Like it?"  
"Huh? Oh, gomen." Kuu said, snapping out of her trance and blushing lightly.  
Geo smiled and chuckled a little before repeating himself. "I said: Do you like my car?"  
Kuu now looked slightly surprised. "That's YOUR car?!"  
"Yeah. I wanted to get it in green, but it looks so much classier in gold, ne?"  
"Hai." Kuu said, before saying: "I wonder how well it rides..."  
Geo looked a her. He knew that she had been thinking aloud, but he just couldn't resist. "Do ya wanna go for a ride, Kuu-san?"  
Kuu's eyes got a little wide and she looked up to meet his eyes. Then, slightly childishly, asked: "Really?"  
"Sure! To where ever you wish, pretty lady." Geo replied, smiling winningly again.  
Kuu couldn't resist. Not only had the man bought her chocolates, but he was offering her a ride in the car of her dreams AND he's cute. What's a girl to do?  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Kuu said, smiling.  
"Well, then, lets go!" Geo said, unlocking the passenger side and opening the door for Kuu.  
"Thank you." Kuu mumbled, blushing, as she got in. Geo closed the door after her, then went around and got in.  
After he started the car up, he asked Kuu where she wanted to go. She said home, then gave him directions. (Kuu lives on the other side of Tokyo, she took a bus to downtown.)  
On the way to Kuu's house, they talked about their families. Kuu told Geo about her little sister and her parents, and Geo told Kuu abut his brothers, Eagle and Zazu. After they finished with that topic (which took half the trip), they talked about themselves.  
Kuu found out that Geo was a year older then her, but because he had been n American Schools he was a year or two behind others his age, so he was just finishing his junior year like Kuu was.  
Geo found out that Kuu was finishing her junior year and trying to save for a gold Ford Mustang convertible.  
Soon, they arrived at Kuu's. Before she could protest, geo had hopped out, opened her door and was holding out his hand to help her out.  
Kuu blushed again, but placed her slim hand in his and let him help her. Geo held onto her left hand with his while he closed the door. Then, they looked into each other's eyes.  
In that moment, while Geo's brown eyes melted with Kuu's green, an unbreakable bond was formed. It connected their minds, bodies, souls, and hearts. It became, in that one moment, a love that is impossible for most to even hope to find.  
They leaned together and kissed, unaware that Fuu and her longtime boyfriend Ferio were watching with tender smiles on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This just BEGGS for a sequel, doesn't it?  
If you're wondering (or even CARE), the idea for the gold Ford Mustang convertible came from Lady Halo. It's actually HER dream car. When she gets a license, anyway.  
Well, you'll have to excuses me. I've got about twenty other ideas goin' through my head right now. ;-P  
  
~~Katalinia~~  



End file.
